Be Careful What You Wish For, Or Maybe Not
by lizy42100
Summary: this is a story where two fangirls make a wish, and it comes true. Lizy and Susy get knocked out and when they wake up each go on a separate adventure, where they meet marik and bakura! it starts as a dream come true, but will it stay that way, or will they be sent to the shadow realm for all eternity! read to find out!
1. a wish come true

Disclaimer-i dont own parent trap, yugioh, or marik and bakura. I do however, own lizy and susy.

**Be Careful What You Wish For, Or Maybe Not^^**

note-the intro is kinda long, so if you want you can just skip to the part with bakura and marik that is fine. just go to the part where it says ~lizy~, cuz that is where bakura and marik appear.

"Come on, lets get going already!" Lizy yelled at her friend. "hold on, I just have to grab my purse!" Susy yelled back, then grabbed her purse and ran to the door to join her friend.  
Lizy was wearing a baby blue and black belly top, jean shorts, a black fingerless glove on her right hand, and black sneakers. She had long strawberry blonde hair and had blue eyes.  
Susy was wearing a red v-neck short-sleeve shirt, jean shorts, and black sneakers. She had long blonde hair as well but had hazel eyes.

"finally! Now come on the mall closes in a couple hours, so we have to hurry!" said a frustrated Lizy. "ok, ok, sorry! Tell you what, I'll buy you something at the mall that's under 15 dollars, okay?" she said walking to the car with Lizy. "fine, whatever! Now get in the car!" she demanded. "I am, now lets go!" Susy said while buckling her seatbelt. "good, now off to the mall" Lizy said sounding relived.

~time lapse~

"what store should we go to now" asked Susy. "I dun know maybe…" Lizy said looking around. "lets go in there, maybe we'll get lucky" she added pointing to a random store. "fine by me" Susy replied.

The girls walked over to the store and went inside, where there was a bunch of random things. "wow! This is cool! I'm going to go look over there." Lizy said pointing to her right. "okay, I'll go check over there. Holler if you find anything" she replied pointed to her left. "okay, will do!" Lizy said.

'wow, this is amazing! I hope I can find something good though' Lizy thought.

"oh my god! Susy come here!" Lizy shrieked. Susy heard and ran over. "what?!" she asked. "look!" Lizy said pointing to a Marik plushie and a Bakura plushie. "I cant believe it! I have looked everywhere in this mall for a Marik plushie, and the only thing I found was duel monster cards!" said Susy, who immediately grabbed the Marik plushie and hugged it. "and I've been looking for a Bakura plushie! I told ya all we needed was some luck!" Lizy said then grabbed the Bakura plushie and examined it. "hmm, no price tag, lets go ask how much these are." she added. "agreed" Susy replied.

They ran over to the register, nearly knocking everything in their path over. "excuse me mister, could you tell us how much these are please?" Lizy asked the guy behind the counter. "just look at the price tag!" the man said rudely, which made Susy's attitude surface. "well excusse us! For your information there is no price tag on these, we're not idiots you know!" Susy shouted, holding up the Marik plushie. "ok, ok, lemme see them." he said holding out his hand.

Lizy and Susy handed the plushies to him. "well this is interesting, I don't remember ever putting these in this store. What's so important 'bout these anyway, they look like any other plushie I've seen " he said. "well I'll have you know that these are very h-" she was about to say hard to find when Lizy put her arm in front of her. "easy to find, but you see we like plushies and we thought that these would go well with our collection" Lizy said finishing Susy's sentence. "well if that's the case then they probably wont get bought then, how does 10 dollars sound?" he said. "perfect! Okay Susy I'll take you up on that offer you made earlier" she said. "uggh, fine" Susy grunted then took a 20$ bill out of her wallet and handed it him. He took it and put it in the register and handed the plushies to the girls. "here" he said. "thank you!" both girls said in unison and walked out.

"I am so happy right now! This is the next best thing to meeting the real Bakura!" Lizy said hugging the Bakura plushie to her chest. "I know! I mean we just got plushies of the two hottest anime guys ever!" said Susy.

"hey look!" Lizy said pointing to a fountain ahead of them. "lets go make a wish, I'm still feelin lucky!" she added. "okay!" Susy replied and then they ran over to the fountain. "can I borrow a penny?" Lizy asked. "sure, here." replied Susy and handed her a penny. "thanks" she said.

"okay, what to wish for…I got it! I wish I could meet Bakura!" Lizy said tossing the penny into the fountain. "ahh, what the heck! I wish I could meet Marik in all in glory and sexyiness!" Susy said tossing her penny into the fountain. "yeah! Highfive for sexyiness and smirks!" Lizy said holding her hand up. "heck yeah!" Susy said giving Lizy a highfive. "well, lets get going, it's supposed to rain and I don't want to have to drive in the rain" Lizy said. "okay" replied Susy.

~time lapse~

"man, you were right about the rain" Susy said hugging her Marik plushie and looking out the window at the pouring rain, just then there was a big boom. "AHH!" shrieked Susy.

"relax Susy, it's just thunder. Come over here and try some Oreos with peanut butter, its delicious!" Lizy, who had her plushie on her lap, said patting the spot on the couch next to her. Susy snickered and said "your watching that Parent Trap movie too much!" and then walked over and sat next to her. "hey, don't dis Parent Trap! Now try one, pwuzz" Lizy said handing her a Oreo cover with peanut butter and was giving her the puppy dog eyes. "oh fine!" she said taking the cookie and she took a bite. Instantly she grabbed the trash can next to her and spat it out in it. "bleh! Lizy what's the expiration date on the peanut butter?!" she shouted.

Lizy looked at the expiration date. "hmm, that explains why the peanut butter tasted funny, it's 5 months past the expiration date. Pft, last time I use peanut butter I found in the back of the cabinet." she said. "bleh! be right back, I'm going to go rinse my mouth out!" Susy said running the kitchen.

All of a sudden the lights went out. Susy couldn't see anything and she tripped over their cat Pharaoh(yeah, I just made a yugioh gx referance) and she fell right into a wall, knocking her out.  
Lizy heard the thud and ran towards where she heard it, using her memory of where everything was. "Susy" she shouted. Lizy, just like Susy, didn't see the cat and tripped and fell into the wall, knocking her out as well.

(A/N- this is where it splits up btw, and sorry for the wait! Bakura is about to come in, I promise! Here is an invisible cookie for being patient! *gives cookie*^^)

~Lizy~

"uhh, what happened? Where am I?" Lizy said starting to wake up. She looked around and saw beat up buildings around her and in the distance she saw lots of lights, she was in what she guessed a city at night. "ok, I'm in a city, but what city! And I still don't know what happened!" she said to herself while standing up. "oww, my head! I better look around to see if I can find some answers." said Lizy.

She started walking toward the lights. 'I cant help but get the feeling I'm being watched. Oh I'm probably just being paranoid!' Lizy thought. All of a sudden a bunch of guys came out of the shadows.  
"look what we got here. What are you doing out here all by your self baby?" said one of the guys. "she's got a gorgeous body" one of them added. "I call dibs first" another added. "no me!" one shouted. "boys, boys, we'll all get our turn." the one in front of her said.

"go away! Leave me alone!" she shouted, frantically looking for a way to escape. One of the guys came up behind her and grabbed her ass. Lizy instinctively whirled around to push him away, and when she did they all ran toward her. She tried to run but she was pinned in. Two of then grabbed each of her wrists and two more grabbed her feet before she could kick them. The ones holding her wrists pulled back so her arms were outstretched, and the ones holding her feet pulled them apart. She tried to get out of their grip she couldn't.

The one that was in front of Lizy walked in front of her, and examined her. "yes, we will have a lot of fun with this one" he said. He was about to pull her shirt down when she got a hand free and slapped him, and then slapped the ones holding her and made a run for it.

"HELP, SOMEONE, PLEASE, AHH" Lizy screamed. Before she could get out of the circle someone grabbed her and turned her around and slapped her, knocking her to the ground. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for a kick when she heard multiple thuds. She opened her eyes and saw the guys on the ground, and she saw a different person standing up, who ran over to her.

"hurry and get up, they wont stay down for long" the mystery boy said holding out his hand. Lizy took it and stood up. "come on, we have to get away as fast as possible!" he said. Lizy could of sworn she recognized the voice but she was too scared to care about it. He and Lizy ran away from the thugs, but they were catching up with them.

"follow me!" he shouted, then ran down an alley, and Lizy followed. Once they were out of the alley he grabbed her hand and took a sharp turn into another alley. Once the thugs were out of the alley they went the way they saw them turn, but didn't see the alley, so they kept on going.

"oh my god, thank you!" Lizy exclaimed. "your welcome, are you ok?" he asked. "a little shaken up but I think I'll be fine." she replied. "that's good" he said.

'where have I heard that voice at!? Hold on, that cant be…?!' she thought. "by the way my name is Lizy, may I ask what your's is?" Lizy asked. He walked into the light and said "my name's Bakura." (btw, its good Bakura right now)

Out of exhaustion and disbelief, Lizy fainted.

~Susy~

"ow, my head, what happened?" Susy said waking up. She looked around and saw that she was on a bed in a room. "and where am I? well only one way to find out" she added.

Susy got up and walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked! "what the?! HEY LET ME OUT, SOMEBODY OPEN THIS DOOR!" she shouted.

"be quiet!" a person said then entered the room. He was wearing a purple cloak over some regular clothes. "who are you, where am I, and how did I get here?!" Susy shouted at him. "who I am doesn't concern you, as to where you are and what happened I will tell you. Your are in our hideout in a secret location. As to how you got here a couple of us found you unconscious when they were getting supplies, and you see our master is always looking for more servants, so they brought you here." he explained.  
"so basically a couple of thugs thought they could get some reward for bringing your master a new servant, so they took me to wherever this is and now I'm a prisoner, does that sum it up" she asked sarcastically. "pretty much, now I have things to attend to. Oh, and it's pointless to yell, no one will hear you. So save your energy and stay quiet!" he said then walked out the door, locking it behind him.  
"wait! Grr, how dare they! Well, I'm not just going to sit here, I'm going to get outta here!" she said to herself.

Susy walked over to the door and took a bobby pin out of her hair, and started to pick the lock with it. After about 3 minutes she got it.

'yes! Now time to make my escape!' she thought, then peeked out the door. 'good, there isn't anyone guarding the door.' she thought to herself. Susy stepped out of the room and stealthily walked down the hall. She was about to make a turn when she heard voices.

"yeah, she's pretty feisty. Lets wait to tell master until she calms down." one of them said to another. "I agree, so for now the prisoner is our secret." replied the other. "good, now come on, if we don't hurry all the food will be gone." then she heard running and then silence.

'that's really good news, their master doesn't know about me yet and it seems like it eating time so everyone should be where the food is. This should make my escape easier, now all I have to do is make my way through this maze.' Susy thought to herself. She went around the corner and continued to search for a way out.

'I wonder who this master is, but I don't think I want to find out though.' Susy thought as she took random turns, hoping she was going the right way. 'dang this place is dark and creepy! The faster I'm outta here, the happier I'll be' she added.

She continued to wander around the what seemed like the never-ending maze of hallways. Soon she took a turn down a hallway that didn't have any corners by the looks of it. 'maybe this leads to the way out!' she thought.

Susy ran down the hallway for about two minutes, but to her disappointment at the end of the hallway was only a dead end.

'gosh danget! Who makes such a long hallway to lead only to a dead end!' she thought then punched the wall, and then she dropped to her knees and put her hands in front of her on the wall, and leaned against it to catch her breath. 'I'm exhausted, thirsty, and hungry. Plus I'm in a endless maze of doors and hallways! can this day get any worse!?' Susy thought.

"well look what we got here" someone said. 'busted!' Susy thought then turned around. She saw a person that also had a purple cloak on, but this one had it covering his whole body and he had the hood up. "it seems like I heard my servants right, there was a prisoner." he said.

"who are you?!" Susy asked the mystery person. "I am the leader of this organization." he replied. "I thought you were off eating with the rest of the thugs" she said standing up. "I heard a rumor of a prisoner so I decided to investigate, so I looked around and it looks like I found what I was looking for." he told her.

'why does he seem so familiar?! I feel like I know him, but I cant put my finger on it!' she thought. "what are you going to do to me?!" Susy asked. "Well, since you already know about us, I cant just let you go now can I?" he said smugly.

"take off the cloak!" Susy demanded. "excuse me?" he asked. "well, I would like to know what the leader of the goons who captured me looks like!" she told him. "very well" he said, then took off his cloak.  
In front of her was Marik, wearing his usual midriff-showing lavender hoodie and black pants.

"you're Marik!" she said in disbelief. "and the millennium rod" she added without thinking. Susy was both scared and thrilled. 'hold on though, if that's Marik, then he has the millennium rod! But on the other hand…it's Marik, oh my gosh, the hottest guy EVER is standing right in front of me. Okay, either the peanut butter gave me food poisoning, or my wish came true!' she thought.

"how do you know my name when I haven't told you yet, and how do you know about my millennium rod?" Marik asked her. "I, uhh, heard one of your goons say 'master Marik', and about the rod I, um, heard a story about a group of thugs that was lead by a person with the millennium rod." she lied.

"interesting, and how did you know that this was that group?" Marik asked walking towards her. "I…j-just guessed, plus I uh, heard that they all wear purple cloaks" Susy said. "hmm, do you know of my rod's powers?" he asked, getting closer and closer to her. "y-yes, I d-do" she said, starting to get nervous, and she started to back up towards the wall. "what's wrong, your not getting scared and nervous, are you?" Marik asked her, smirking.

Susy's attitude surfaced again. "I'm not scared, w-why would you say that?!" she shouted at him, taking a step forward, but then backed up again quickly. "I say that because you stuttering and, well most people would be getting nervous at this point" he said smugly, now he was a foot in front of her, and had Susy pinned against the wall. "w-what d-d-do you mean?" she stammered, trying her best to avoid eye contact.  
'well, he's right, but probably thinks I am for the wrong reasons. Being this close to him, ohh I want to run but I just cant!' she thought.

"for the obvious reason, I could send you to the shadow realm for all eternity at any time" he said then put his arm next to her head and leaned his head next to hers and whispered seductively, "and as for the hidden reason, any girl would be getting nervous with a guy like me this close to them. I bet your getting weak in the knees right now."

'oh, you don't know the half of it! Hold on a minute! I cant just let him walk all over me, he maybe super sexy, but I'm not going to let him win so easily!' she thought. 'at least not yet' she added quickly.  
Susy pushed him back then said, "I'm not nervous or weak in the knees, see?!" she shouted. "you shouldn't have done that" Marik said then took out his millennium rod. "just for that I'm going to make you my mind slave!" he added.

"no, please! I'm sorry, please forgive me! I will be your servant, just don't take over my mind!" Susy pleaded. 'I'm not sure if in this reality the millennium rod only works on Steves, but I'm not going to risk it!'

'hmm, this could be fun, I haven't had a free minded prisoner for awhile.' Marik thought, "fine, but you have to do everything I say! And if you don't, I'll send you to the shadow realm!" he said. "ok, I will." Susy said.

Marik then walked over and leaned in again and whispered "but I promise, I will get you to break sooner or later, just you wait" then he leaned back and went to his cloak, "come, I will show you where you will be sleeping" he said. "ok" Susy said then followed him, 'what have I gotten myself into?' she thought.

~Lizy~

Lizy's eyes opened, and she took in her surroundings. She was on a couch, in a casual living room.  
Lizy then thought, 'it was just a dream! Oh my gosh, for a second there I actually thought I met-'  
"oh good, I see your finally awake" Bakura said to her.

'Ba..kur..a' She thought, saying it slowly in her mind. 'oh my gosh, it wasn't a dream!? That all actually happened?! Okay, total overload!' she thought. 'okay, calm down, maybe I heard him wrong when he said his name, and this is just a cosplayer.' Lizy added.

"umm, sorry, but did you say your name was, I..uh..kinda forgot" Lizy said, blushing.  
"my name's Ryou Bakura, but you can just call me Ryou." he replied, then he saw her face was red. Ryou walked over to her and sat on the edge of the couch and put his hand on her forehead. "are you okay, you don't feel sick do you?" Ryou asked her, checking for a fever.

'he must have mistaken my blushing for having a fever, well that's Ryou for you' Lizy thought. "no, no, I don't feel sick at all, honest." she assured him, and she tried moving her hand up to his to pull it away, but about two seconds later she felt a surge of pain on her upper arm. "OUCH" she shouted, holding her arm.  
"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, when you fainted your arm hit the edge of the dumpster that was next to you, causing a really bad bruise. Also while I'm at it, your leg had a bad scrape on it and the side of your face is probably going to be sore for awhile. But don't worry I treated all your wounds while you were asleep." he said.

Lizy looked at her right arm and saw a bandage wrapped around it, and she guessed that she had a bandage on her leg too. "thank you so much Ryou, oh and what happened after I passed out?" she asked him.

"after you passed out I carried you back to my place and treated your wounds. And if you don't mind me asking, why were you there anyway. Everybody knows that its not safe to go into those parts at night." he asked her.

Lizy sat up a little and said, "to be honest, I don't have the slightest clue! All I know is that I woke up in the middle of the street and I had no clue where I was, so I just decided to go in the direction of the lights of the city, and then all of a sudden those thugs came out of no where and attacked me. To be honest if you hadn't rescued me they probably would have…" her eyes went fear stricken as she imagined what would be happening to her right now if Ryou hadn't saved her.

Ryou noticed the fear in her eyes and quickly put his hand on hers and said in a comforting tone, "its ok, your safe here."

Lizy snapped back to reality when he said that. "need a hug?" he asked one of his most innocent voices, spreading his arms out. "sure" she replied and then he hugged her. Her eyes softened and she said, "thanks Ryou, thanks for everything." she smiled at him, and he returned it.

Ryou stood up and said, "I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?"

"no thanks, but I wouldn't mind a glass of water" she replied.

"water it is then" Ryou said then disappeared into the kitchen

Lizy put her head back down on the pillow. 'wow, Ryou sure is nice. it's a shame though that it isn't Bakura. But then again, if he appeared he would probably challenge me to a duel, and I would lose, and then he would send me to the shadow realm for all eternity. Still though I wish I could meet Bakura, I guess Ryou will do.' she thought then sighed.

"hey Lizy, do you want some aspirin for the pain?" Ryou shouted to her. "yes please!" she shouted back. After a couple minutes Ryou returned with the drinks and aspirin. Lizy sat up and swallowed the pill then gulped the water down.

"you sure were thirsty, want some more?" Ryou asked, chuckling.

"no thanks, I'm fine for now" Lizy responded. "here, I'll bring your glass to the kitchen" Ryou said standing up and he took the glass and brought it to the kitchen and returned.

Lizy tried moving her legs so that he would have room to sit, but it wasn't working too well. Ryou noticed and giggled then said, "don't worry about it, we can just do this." He walked over to the couch and slowly lifted Lizy's feet and sat down and put her feet on his lap. "there, easy fix" he said smiling.

"thanks" she said blushing again, then got herself comfortable. "hey, want a foot massage?" Ryou asked her.

Lizy kinda did a double-take on that one, "are you sure, you don't have to" she said. "I insist. I can tell your still getting over everything, so what better way to help you relax than a massage?!" Ryou told her. "well, if that's the case, than ok." she said. "great!" he exclaimed. Ryou put his empty tea cup on the side table and began.

'ahh, this feels good' she thought to herself.

'I hope this helps her out, she looks like she's really enjoying it. And it looks like the aspir-' Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by small giggling, he looked up and saw that it was Lizy.

"hehe, Ryou be careful, hehe my feet are ticklish." Lizy quietly said through the giggles. "oh really?" Ryou said smiling then he purposefully tickled her feet for about 5 seconds. This sent Lizy into a giggle attack. After he stopped he said, "sorry, I just couldn't resist, but don't worry I'll try my best to make it tickle-free." Ryou reassured Lizy. "okay" she said smiling, then she closed her eyes.

~time lapse~

Lizy's eyes fluttered open. 'hm, what time is it?' she asked herself than looked at the digital clock next to the TV, '3:23am' Lizy answered herself.

She looked at the other side of the couch and could make out Ryou, who was still holding her feet. 'he must've fallen asleep while giving me the foot massage.' Lizy thought.

Just then, all of a sudden there was a faint golden glow around Ryou's chest. At first she couldn't tell what it was, but then she figured it out, it was the Millennium Ring!

'oh crap! Okay, just act like your asleep, maybe he wont bother you' Lizy thought, trying to comfort herself. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Soon the ring fully appeared, and as it did Bakura's eyes snapped open. He looked around and realized that he had Lizy's feet in his hands.

'oh yeah, Ryou fell asleep giving this girl a massage' Bakura thought. He let go of them and stood up and went into the kitchen to get some tea.

"why Ryou would let some bloody stranger come in and treat her like she's special is beyond me!" Bakura said to himself. 'maybe I should just beat her in a duel and send her to the shadow realm.' Bakura thought. 'Actually, I think I may let this one stay a bit, I could use some entertainment.' he added then snickered. "yes, I shall see whether or not she will be of any use." he said to himself.

After a few minutes he went back into the living room. Lizy had accidentally fallen back asleep so she was unaware of Bakura's reappearance.

Bakura went over to the corner he was in before and pushed Lizy's feet aside, and sat down. Lizy unconsciously put her feet back on Bakura's lap. He pushed them off but she just moved them back.  
'what's this girl's bloody problem?! Hold on just a minute,*insert flashback of Ryou tickling Lizy*, hehe, well Ryou, looks like you actually were of some use on this one.' Bakura thought than put on his signature smirk.

(A/N-ok, this is a slight out of character moment, sorry!)

Bakura took one of his fingers and moved it up her foot, which caused Lizy to start giggling and slightly squirming again. He than moved it all around her foot. 'laugh while you can, because your about to be bloody scared out of your mind' Bakura thought.

Lizy's eyes opened a bit, "hehehe, stop Ryou, hehe" she said still half asleep. But then Lizy realized something was different. 'what's different?! Hold on, the millennium ring!'

Seeing the ring was definitely a wake up call. "Bakura!" she shouted, than pulled her good leg back, and pulled the other as far as she could, fear took over her that moment.

'hold on, Bakura was tickling me?!…oh I get it! He must of saw earlier when Ryou was tickling me and decided that he would just do that to wake me up, at least I hope it was something that simple. I should probably watch out for that in the near future' Lizy thought to herself.

"how did you know I was not Ryou?" Bakura asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I…um..uh..can sometimes tell who a person is when I look at them, it is a rare and random occurance. My mother was a psychic" Lizy said in a shaky voice.

"so what do you know then?" he asked her. "oh just the basic things" she replied. "and what would those basic things be?" he asked glaring at her. "I really need to explain what the basics are?" Lizy replied, trying to avoid telling him.

"looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way" Bakura said then pounced over to her and grabbed the bandaged area on her arm.

"OWW, STOP!" Lizy shouted in pain. "tell me what you know and I'll stop" Bakura said and added a little more pressure.

"OUCH, FINE! I know that you are trapped in the millennium ring, you play shadow games, you play duel monsters, you send people to the shadow realm, you can take over Ryou whenever you want, you are evil, you want to defeat the pharaoh, and that you are a thief! NOW STOP, PLEASE!" Lizy screamed, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Bakura released her arm and said in a mocking tone, "now wasn't that easy?"

Lizy glared at him and without thinking said, "shut up you friggin bastard!" as soon as she said this she had a feeling she was going to regret it.

"what did you just call me?!" Bakura asked gripping her arm, but not putting any pressure yet. Lizy was about to repeat herself when she saw an opening.

She balled her good hand into a fist with the pointer finger knuckle out a little more than the others, then she swiftly punched between his neck and shoulder, hitting a pressure point.

Bakura, not expecting that whatsoever, let out a "GAH" and recoiled back, holding where she hit. "that was payback! Now we're even!" she said triumphantly.

'hmm, looks like I was right to not send her to the shadow realm immediately, I think I will let her stay. Now lets see if _this_ works.' he thought. Bakura smirked and glared at her, then started snickering.

"what's so funny?!" she asked rapidly losing her confidence, and her triumphant smirk disappearing. "you. I haven't had someone fight back like this for awhile, I will give you that much credit. I think I will let you stay for now." he replied, then crawled over to her and leaned right next to her ear and whispered seductively, "but everyone has a weakness waiting to be found," he put his hand on her shoulder, "lucky for you, I can find a weakness in anybody." he finished.

Lizy's eyes were wide with shock, 'oh my gosh, this closeness is driving me crazy! I want to push him off, but my body wont let me!' Lizy thought frantically.

'this ought to drive her insane' Bakura thought then kissed her neck for about 2 seconds, causing Lizy to take a sharp intake of breath, then pulled away and went back to his corner, with a triumphant smirk on his face.

After a few seconds Lizy snapped back to reality, 'he was only teasing! Geez, if there is one thing he has accomplished so far its driving me insane!' Lizy thought.

"don't worry, this is just the beginning. There is plenty more to come." he said, then pulled her feet back on his lap, "now get some sleep, I will be seeing you sooner than you think." he added.

"ok, Bakura, I get it, but don't think this will be easy, two can play at his game!" Lizy said then closed her eyes, putting her head on her pillow. 'at least I hope' she added in her mind.

* * *

**ok, i hope you guys didnt think that sucked as much as i did. i am sorry about the long intro, i hope it wasnt too boring. anyways, next chapter is going to be an installment of both lizy and susy, at least i hope.(I am saying hope alot0_o) i plan on having each chapter having both lizy and susy, but i'll see how it goes. as always comment are luved, and if you have any ideas for the story just tell me in the comments, i welcome them greatly. well, that is all for now so, FOXY BOXES, wait wrong catchphrase, PEACE OUT!**


	2. the fun begins

**DISCLAIMER-I dont own yugioh, i own lizy and susy.**

**shout outs:**

**thanks to sassysisters9294 and xxpinkblinkxx for being the first followers  
thanks to xxpinkblinkxx as well for being the first to favorite!  
be sure to check these peoples out! ^^**

~Susy~

"here is where you will be sleeping" Marik said standing next to the room where she was originally. Lizy sighed and opened the door, walking inside. "I shall send someone for you in the morning when breakfast starts, until then stay here." he said then walked inside. "also in case your feeble little brain couldn't tell, over there is the bathroom. So you have no excuse to be out of this room." he said smugly, along with a smirk.

Susy started shaking and opening her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Marik. "ah, ah, ah. don't forget I can send you to the shadow realm at any time I want, plus you said you would be my servant, and servants don't talk back." he said wagging his finger back and forth in a 'no, no, no' manner.  
She reluctantly backed down, using quite a colorful language in her mind. "good, now I must be going. Save yourself the trouble and don't make a fuss." he said then walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

"grrrr, he is so obnoxious!" Susy screamed plopping onto the bed. "yawwwn, well I will worry about that tomorrow. Right now I just need some sleep." she said then pulled the covers over her and feel asleep.

~time lapse~

Susy eyes slowly opened. "yawwn, man, I slept like a rock!" she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes.  
Suddenly there was a bang on the door, then the guy from the day before walked in. "get up, it's time for breakfast." he stated. "uhh, just five more minutes!" she wined, putted her head back on her pillow. "now!" he shouted and grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of bed. "okay, okay, fine!" she said yanking her hand out of his grip. "follow me" he said then walked out the door, and Susy followed.

~time lapse~

They soon arrived at the dining hall. It was a huge room with two tables about as equally long as the room, and on the tables was breakfast. The room was crowded with people, all wearing that same purple cloak. In the middle of the two tables though, was what seemed to be a throne with a table in front of it. And in that throne was none other than Marik, who was being served by two other mind slaves.

"you can take it from here." he said then left her, joining the rest of the people. "well gee, thanks!" she shouted sarcastically. 'oh well' she thought.

Susy walked over to the table on the right and found an empty chair, and sat in it, earning a grunt from the two sitting beside her. 'I guess I'll just dig right in.' she shrugged. Susy put what looked like eggs and toast on the plate in front of her. She took a bite of the eggs, "well, it's not exactly the best thing in the world but it will do." she sighed.

Susy went on eating her egg-like food, but then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at it and her eyes went wide. "AHHH" she shrieked, jumping out of her seat, her scream had also caused everyone to stop talking. "what!?" the guy to her left asked. "spider!" she shouted pointing at the spider.

The room roared with laughter. Susy realized who stupid that sounded and started to turn red. She looked at Marik and saw he was laughing too! 'not him too! This is horrible!' Susy rambled in her head, now as red as a tomato.

"wow, Susy, are you sure your name isn't Sissy!" Marik shouted over the laughter, which increased even more. Susy then shouted back, "hey Marik, are you sure your name isn't Monkey!" this silenced the laughter immediately. "yes I am sure, in fact my name is Marik Sebastian Ishtar III! And even if I was a monkey, at least monkeys aren't afraid of spiders, Sissy!" he yelled back. Susy racked her brain for a comeback, but to no avail she couldn't think of one, so she just said the only thing she could think of. "my name is Susy, not Sissy, Marik." she said calmly then sat back down, silently hoping the spider wasn't there.

There was silence for a moment but then the chatter returned.

After about twenty minutes Susy finished and went to find that guy who brought her here. 40 minutes later she found him. "there you are, bring me back to my room, I don't know where it is." she ordered. "not my problem, find it yourself." he said then went back to talking to other servants. "well your no help!" she exclaimed and stormed off.

Susy considered asking Marik to show her but thought against it. 'no way am I having him show me, not after what happened' she thought. 'I'll just try to find it myself.' she concluded then walked out of the room.

She tried to go the way they came, but she had no clue if she was or not. After several turns though she came across something quite interesting.

"what in the world?!" she said, looking at a purple double-door. "I wonder what's inside" she said staring at it. 'only one way to find out!' she thought.

Susy went up to the door and cracked it open and looked inside. Inside there was a luxurious looking bed with lavender covers and pillows, a dresser with mirror(the kind you sit down at and do your makeup), walk-in closet, ect, ect. "ok, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this Marik's room." she said to herself. She closed the door and said "as much as I would love to look around and see what I could find, I don't want to get caught." she said with a sigh, then started walking again.

She turned the right corner and then a left. "must I keep you on a leash?!" a nasally voice asked. Susy jumped then twirled around to see Marik. "how do you do that!?" she shouted. "do what" he asked. "Teleport!" she exclaimed. "ha! I don't teleport, I merely have great skills." he said triumphantly. "yeah, maybe in door opening but that's it" she mumbled under her breath (A/N- btw that was a reference from Marik Plays Bloodlines for those people who don't watch it.) "what was that?" Marik asked. "nothing!" she snapped, realizing she said that out loud. "I'm pretty sure it was something, but I'm in a generous mood so I'll let it slide" he said crossing his arms.

"now why don't you tell me why you aren't in your room and instead roaming the halls again." Marik questioned her. "well since you were so kind as to ask, when I asked that good-for-nothing servant to bring me back he said and I quote 'not my problem, find it yourself', so I did." Susy explained, feeling confident in her reason.

"why didn't you just ask me?" he said smugly and with a smirk. "Marik, I am pretty damn sure you know that reason." she said, not wanting to tell him why. "but I really don't, so tell me. I don't have to use my rod do I?" he said sounding just as innocent as Ryou. "fine! I was embarrassed." she mumbled quietly. "what's that I couldn't hear you?" he said putting his hand up to his ear. "I was embarrassed" she said a little louder. "still cant hear you." he told her. "I said I was embarrassed!" she snapped in her normal voice, crossing her arms and turning her back to him to hide her blushing.

"you were embarrassed?! Ha! Frigg, you set yourself up for that today!" he exclaimed and then starting walking towards her silently. "and why would you be embarrassed? What with your words last night, you shouldn't have had any problems, unless you were lying last night." he said accusingly. "everybody had pride Marik." she said, then started turning around. "anyway, what ar-AHH" she screamed and fell backwards when she saw Marik right behind her. "can you stop doing that!?" she yelled. "not my fault your such a sissy." he smugly said. Susy was going to say something else but restrained herself, she wasn't going to let Marik have the satisfaction.

She got up and dusted herself off "as I was saying, what are you going to do, bring me back to my room or are you just going to stand there and insult me all day?" she said trying to keep her cool. "fair point, follow me." he said then took a right, and Susy followed. They took two more rights and on the second right, out of the corner of her eye Susy saw Marik's room. They took a few more turns and they were there. "we're here, now don't let me catch you roaming the halls again, I will tell Steve to take you to and from your room." he told her. Susy reluctantly went into her room. "good, now this time stay Sissy." he said then closed the door and locked it, then left.

"errr, don't call me that!" she yelled, not certain if he could hear her or not. She sighed then jumped onto the bed. "wow, mine and Marik's room are really close. I think I actually remember the way we went." she said to herself.

Susy sat up and swung her feet over the bed but felt something. "what the?!" she said then looked down, and she saw her purse. "my purse!" she shouted with glee and swiped it up. She took out her wallet and looked inside, all her money was gone. "why am I not surprised?" she asked herself. She dug around in her purse trying to find something to keep herself occupied. She pulled out random things and soon pulled out a set of permanent markers. "It's a shame I don't have paper." she said sighing. Susy's eyes suddenly went wide and she smiled evilly. "but I think I know what I can do with these" she said "Marik, you better watch out tonight" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

**sorry it is so short, i wanted to get chapter two up and i thought this would be a good place to stop and post. i might upload part 2 later, but it is getting late so i am not sure. and i know i said that i would try to upload susy and lizy at the same time, but i dont think that is going to work out. anyways, that is all for now so BINKY-BOY, wait wrong catchphrase, PEACE OUT!**


	3. foreshadowing and spiders

**disclaimer: i dont own yugioh, or the ability to come up with funny disclaimer jokes**

The rest of the day went as good as a day being locked in a room could be, which wasn't very good. The only thing that kept Susy from banging on the door and demanding to let her go do something was her plan for that night. She went over it a thousand times making sure it was foolproof. After about 4 hours of going from lying on the bed, to sitting in a chair, to pacing back and forth, and to lying on the bed again, she was confident it would work.

"okay, I have racked my brain over and over, thinking this over. There is no way it can fail!" Susy said to herself. "yawwn, okay, now for some sleep, I need to make up for those hours of lost sleep." she added, then climbed into bed and passed out.

~time lapse~

BANG, BANG. "hey, it is time to eat!" said a voice from the other side of the door.

Susy's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and stretched, then got up and went to the door.

"well, I cant open this door myself, now can I?" she retorted. There was a click, and then the door opened, revealing Steve.

"alright, smartass, now come on!" he exclaimed, then started walking down the hallway, and Susy followed. "better than a dumbass" she declared, confident by the fact that he didn't have a choice about leaving her, as long as Marik did as he said he would.

They arrived at the eating hall, and everything was the same, except that this time it smelled of chicken, not bacon. Susy, still embarrassed from earlier, laid as low as possible. She silently took a seat and got her food.

'so far so good' she thought.

"everyone!" shouted a nasally voice, and everyone was quiet. "now, you all work so loyally for me, and I think that you deserve some entertainment." he said.

Susy's eyes went wide. 'okay think fast. I need one of those cloaks so I'll blend in.' she thought, then scanned the room, then saw some. 'jackpot!' she added. Susy quietly got up and made her way over to the pile of purple cloaks. She got to the pile and grabbed one and inspected it. 'it seems clean' she thought then put it on. She pulled the hood over her head. The robe was a perfect fit. She made her way to the center of the crowd, and tried to blend in as much as possible.

"now today, we are going to give someone in this room a chance to regain their pride or lose it all." he declared. "you all know her from this morning, Susy aka sissy! sissy come on up here!" he shouted.

She put her head down and stayed still. "sissy, I know your in here, find her!" he commanded, and everyone started looking.

Susy tried to make her escape amongst the commotion, but made one fatal mistake. She was the only one with a hood up.

"hey you, one with the hood up" one of them shouted, and everyone looked at her. "take the hood down" he commanded.  
Susy lowered her voice as low as she could and said, "I cant, I have a problem." she said, slowly shying away. "I don't care, take the hood off!" he shouted. Susy shook her head.

Suddenly someone from behind her grabbed her hood and pulled it down, revealing her long blonde hair and face.

"master Marik, here she is!" he shouted. "good, now come sissy" Marik said. "um, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass" she said backing up. "oh, but I insist!" he cheered. Susy sighed when she realized she wasn't going to be able to get out of it.

She walked to in front of Marik's throne. "good, now like I said, you will either gain pride, or lose it." he said, then snapped his fingers. A servant came holding a tarantula.

Susy went wide eyed and stared at it. 'oh, that little…' she started thinking with hands starting to tremble with anger. 'calm down, calm down. He'll get what's comin to him tonight.' she thought taking a deep breath and letting it out.

She pointed at the spider, "hey Marik, it looks just like you!" she said with a innocent smile.

"well, if it looks just like me then you should enjoy holding it." he said smirking. "holding it?" she asked, smile gone. "yes, this is the game I was talking about!" he answered. "if this is a game then what are the rules?" she asked, going wide eyed again.

"simple." he snapped his fingers, and the servant came over with the spider and placed it on Marik's hand. "you see this spider is all about looks, it is just big. It isn't poisonous at all. It is simply all bark and no bite, you with me so far?" he asked her, she nodded.  
'wow, sounds a lot like you Marik' she retorted in her head.

"good, now for the rules. All you have to do is hold the spider and let it crawl over you, without freaking out. You cant touch it or anything, you have to stay completely still. If you can do this for one minute, than you win, if you cant then you lose. Understand?" he asked her. "I think so" she answered.

"so will you do it or not?" he asked, crossing his arms. Susy stood there silent. Silence filled the room. "so?" he asked again. "….fine, I'll do it." she replied, voice wavering.

"good, now lets begin." he said then snapped his fingers again. The servant walked over to her. "now take off the cloak and hold out your hand." Marik instructed. Susy took off the cloak and held out her arm and hand. The servant placed the spider on her hand.

It took Susy all of her self control to not run away when that spider hit her hand. She silently whined and turned her head away, closing her eyes. "now Susy, you have to keep your eyes open and on the spider." Marik told her. Susy reluctantly obeyed.

The spider started crawling up her arm. Susy's arm started trembling. "thirty seconds" Marik declared. The spider reached her shoulder and crawled up and around her neck. Susy started whining and shaking. The spider was on the back of her neck. "twenty seconds" he said. The spider started climbing down the inside of her shirt and down her back. This was Susy's breaking point.

"I cant take this anymore!" she shouted then shook and the spider fell to the ground. "ok I give up, I know I lost, I lost my dignity, so what!" Susy exploded. "and just to let you know Marik, it isn't unnatural to be afraid of spiders!" she shouted. "and how is that?" he questioned, smirking. Susy was silent for a moment. "just eight words, why is an elephant afraid of a mouse?" she said then turned tail and walked towards the door.

"Steve that was assigned to me come on, take me to my room!" she yelled. Steve walked over to her and escorted her out.

They arrived at her room. Susy stomped in and Steve locked the door and left.

Susy plopped down on her bed and turned on her stomach and screamed into her pillow. She turned back on her back and got under the covers.

"geez, I'm never gonna live that down!" she whined. "well, by tomorrow Marik will regret everything he has done!" she added, then fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long, and that is so short. i have been busy and i am second guessing what i have planned for the next chapter. i hope to get another chapter up soon, but first i have to work on my other fanfic Truth or Dare: Yugioh Style first. and sorry if this chapter sucked, i was stalling for time and i needed her to get through the day and somehow make it interesting, and this is what i came up with! and yes, for you hawk-eyed readers you probably thought, "hold on, marik lived in a tomb all his life, how would he know about elephants?" well, he lets just say he went to a zoo and learned about lots of animals, including elephants. as always comments are loved! they really give me motivation to continue these stories. anyway, that is it for now so OBEY MY ROD, wait wrong catchphrase, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
